Matron and the host
by Myguy376
Summary: Baron and Izanami both have one goal: To see who can entice who first. Will baron get his drink or Izanami get a hisband?


Nonthing is more enjoyable than a party.

There's dancing, food and entertainment for each and everyone.

And the best thing about partying is that it never stops...even when you die.

Some say to slow down and do something productive with your time.

But that wasn't the case with gods...right?

"HA! You must like pulling my leg Ah puch. Me? Settle down? I don't have time for all of that tomfoolery. Theres lifes to uphold, death to serve and parties to attend. I have no use for another by side."

The boisterous sounds came from none other than Baron Samedi, the voodoo god of life and death. He was having a causal talk at a party in the depths of the underground with the God of decay.

"You speak of no need but your face says otherwise. You reject my advice because of your incapablilties no?"

Baron snickered at that assumption as he prepared a rebuttal.

"Are you saying I ain't able to catch me a nice one? C'mon man. I'm the life of the party and I assure you that I can have any women I please. See for yourself."

Baron gestured over at the many women who were swooning over him at the far end of the party. Ah puch shook his head at the displayof the pale yet gorgeous women.

"Women who have passed, of course. But what about _another _spiritual being? Surely you can do better than them with a being as powerful as us...Especially with your new guests." He said as he hinted towards the newcomers to his party.

He turned to see two familar faces he had the pleasures of being friends and foes with.

It was the matron of the dead, Izanami and accompanying her was Discordia, the goddesse of strife.

"Oh...my...goodness! I knew this would be the perfect place to hook you up with somebody Izzy! You'll have another husband in no time, I promise...No tricks this time." Discordia said as she giggled with glee.

"Call me that again and I will kill you and it's not like I'm desperate for another. I've been doing alright on my own."

"You tried to hook up with a goblin, I think you're way beyond desperate at this point. That's why I'm here to help! C'mon, let's mingle!" She said as she took her by the hand and fly away only to have dislocate her entire arm.

"Whoops! Sorry about that."

"I'm used to it." She said as she put her arm back with no trouble at all.

"So, you got your eyes on anyone?"

"Not right now." She hoped that someone will catch her attention. Discordia wasn't to far off with her point on Izanami being desperate.

It wouldn't hurt to have another by her side.

They made their way through the party unaware of the two deities that took notice of them.

"Well...How bout you get me a drink if I snag little miss death over there."

Ah puch was abit auprised that his friend already had her mind.

"My...you picked her of all deities? I thought you were going to go for the other but who am I to criticize."

Baron did pondered on that. From the looks of the two, Discordia was a clear winner in comparison to her deathly friend but quickly knocked that thought away.

"I'm just trying to prove my point...and I'm dreadfully parched. I'll return the favor if I'm unsuccessful which is not gonna happen. Now, watch the master at work." He said as he tipped his top hat which caused a waiter to appear.

"How may I be of service?" The waiter asked.

"John, may you be so kind as to bring those two lovely ladies over for us...also get them a drink on the house as well." He asked. The skeleton nodded his head as he made his way to the female deities.

Iznami and Diacordia were getting used to the atmosphere as the fairy of strife gave aome points to the matron.

"So, you want some tips?" Discordia asked as Izanami looked for a potential suitor. She didn't teally have a clue on what to do since her 'past teachings' failed her.

"Hmmm...I'll let you entertain me with your talk."

"Great! Try not to give in at first sight, men love a good chase. Saying no will make them test their persistence to see if they really want you."

That actually made sense.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." She said as a waiter appeared out of nowhere.

"Greetings ladies. The host has asked for your presences and also offered you some beverages, free of charge of course."

The two looked over to see two familiar faces. The slick man waved as the masked man just stared.

"Wow. We haven't even beeen here for long and we already got somebody. Well, lets go over. Remember what I said ok."

"Can't we just-"

"Too late!"

Discordia took her by the hand and flew both of them over to the gods.

"Hey guys! Haven't seen you two in a while...I thought you both were _dead! _HA HA!"

Baron and Ah puch only sighed at the comment. As the two were recovering from the awful pun, Discordia created a game plan.

"Alright, I'm gonna leave you with top while I have a little fun with skinny bones over there, deal?"

Izanami was confused on why she went for Ah puch but she nodded to show her understanding.

"So Puchy. How's your dance skills?" She asked which brought the god of decay back to reality.

"My wha-"

"Let's hit the floor! Try not to break anything!"

Ah puch was yanked from his seat as Discordia flew him to the dance floor. This left her and barton all alone at the table. He decided to cut straight to the chase. This victory drink was gonna be delightful.

"So...what's your body count?"

"One-thousand, I took them all in one day." She said casually.

He blinked at the astonishing number as he straightened his suit.

"My My... That's a new one on me. Mind if I add you to mine?" He said as he took her hand in his.

"I'm already dead so...wait, are you interested in me?"

"Of course darling. I had my eyes on you ever since I joined in on the fun and let me say that I think you might be the one for me. Shall we indulge in our new beginning with a drink?"

With a snap of his finger, a cup of his finest brew appeared and he handed the elixir to Izanami. She was about to take his offer but the words of the mischievous goddess rang in her head

_Men love the chase..._

"Your offer is enticing...but I will have to decline."

The words of refusal made the man ooen his eyes wide as he almost dropped his drink.

"Aww don't be like that hun. Just think of all the fun we can have, all you just need to do is say 'yes'."

Iznami was actually surprised. Even though she refused him, he still insisted on his offer. She thought he would of just gave up but he seems persistent.

Maybe he actually is interested in her.

**She wonders how long he can keep up.**

"I'm sorry Baron but my mind is made up. I'll be sure to see you around."

And with that, she stood up from her seat and looked to the dance floor only to find an incoming projectile coming towards the table.

**_Crash!_**

"Ahh...ahhh."

The projectile turned out to be a being of some sort. She turned towards the floor to find Discordia flying towards the exit.

"Call me later Puchy! Lets go Iz!"

The two quickly made their way to the exit and left the party as the scene began to calm down.

"Ah puch? You alr- Actually, forget I said anything."

"That fairy is something I've never seen before...So, about that drink?"

Baron clasped his face with his hand as he handed his best elixir to his friend who crawled out of the rubble to claim his reward.

Baron couldn't believe it. He's never been rejected before but to think that out of all gods, she rejects him. He'll certainly keep this in mind and this wont be his last attempt.

"Mark my words; That deathly matron **_will _**be mine."

He said as his staff listened and marked the name 'Izanami' on itself. A reminder to him as he made it dissappear and went back to hosting his party.

**_It seems that the party was just getting started._**

**_Ok did a quick little story cause I adore both of these gods and also I'm definitely gonna continue this cause why not?_****_See yall later my guy._**


End file.
